


A Poem for My Saving Grace

by Chat_Noir_SPN



Category: Marianas Trench (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Noir_SPN/pseuds/Chat_Noir_SPN
Summary: This is a thank you to Josh Ramsay, Matt Webb, Mike Ayley, and Ian Casselman. I didn’t have any real friends growing up. Their families shunned me because we left the cults they were in. I never really fit in and was often very alone but once I found your music, everything turned out okay. I was able to free myself from the bonds that held me away from the world. You were my first glimpse into the real world. So even though you’ve never met me, you’ve always been there for me and I’ll forever love you for it. I can’t wait to meet you. I’ll see you in Baltimore in September!





	A Poem for My Saving Grace

My dad was just a lap I could sit on  
My mom was at times harsh and cold  
My blanket in my hand that I always bit on  
My parents were just a bit too old  
Fashioned out in the countryside  
In the land full of closed minds  
My heart ached for understanding   
As my parents just stood there, ranting  
At each other nonstop for hours  
While in my head, I played in the flowers  
My eyes glazed over but my smile remained  
My heart broken but my hands never stained  
My mind, innocent, but close to corruption  
Waiting and waiting for my soul’s eruption 

The chaos never came, the heartbreak eased.   
I’d hear that name and my pain would cease   
As the melody continues in my head  
For without it I know, I’d surely be dead  
At times of heartache and times of strife  
I’d shut up and listen and it would save my life  
Again and again my anchor holds  
As I listen to the voices strong and bold  
The silence is maddening but I don’t need to fear  
Because in the dark, those voices, I’d hear. 

I’d hear those voices unwavering and true  
Uttering the words “I’ll be right beside you”  
I’m not alone nor am I afraid  
Because I know they always come to my aid  
My heroes, my angels, my saints in leather  
I know their voices will be there forever  
In my heart and mind, they never fail   
They make me feel safe to sail  
On life’s choppy and tempestuous sea  
Enjoying the ride, it’s where I’ll be. 

When I’ve walked and wandered for miles  
When I lose my breath and need to stop for a while  
They’re always there to lend their hand  
When life shifts from sea to sinking sand  
I will be able to find rest in their arms  
Where I always feel safe from any harm  
I will swim down deep and find that bench  
On the edge of Marianas Trench...


End file.
